22 Kwietnia 2007
TVP 1 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 32; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 11 Cierpliwość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Tekwondo i miłość (Taekwondo and love) kraj prod.Norwegia (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:15 Fifi - Doskonały obraz odc. 11 (Perfect picture); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Domisie - Nie rezygnuj; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - Birdland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Teleranek - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Kodołamacze - odc. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Dzieci świata - Moje smakołyki - Renymol w Indiach (There's No Food Like My Food (6). Renymol in India); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Teleranek - studio; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Siódme niebo, seria VI - Do licha odc. 8 (7th Heaven ser. VI - Ay Carumba ep. 8) kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Dzień z PIT - em; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli 156) kraj prod.Watykan (2007) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 11 Cierpliwość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Dzień z PIT - em ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Wielki napad na pociąg (The First Great Train Robbery) 105'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1979); reż.:Michael Crichton; wyk.:Lesley-Anne Down, Sean Connery, Donald Sutherland, Wayne Sleep, Robert Lang; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dzień z PIT - em ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia, seria II - odc. 2/6 Wielkie równiny (Planet Earth (II 2/6) Great Plains) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Przed Eurowizją - 3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Dzień z PIT - em ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 11; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Faceci do wzięcia - Sumo życie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Przed Opolem - odc. 8; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Czarodziejska Czapka, odc 6 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / A Gummi by any other name ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 18 - Europejski kandydat - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Nora Roberts - Niebo Montany (Nora Roberts' Montana Sky); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Czterdziesty sezon Kabaretu pod Egidą - cz. 1; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Uczta kinomana - Słoń (Elephant) 78'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Gus van Sant; wyk.:Alex Frost, Eric Deulen, Elias McConnell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Kinematograf; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Kolekcja kinomana - Kochankowie (Amants, Les); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1958); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedziele ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 129 (130) Ciszej nad tą trumną; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 130 (131) Złota rączka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 851 Rozwód jak w banku; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 852 Malowanie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 489; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 13; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy" (S. Barańczak); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zacisze InGrid; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik -Czy mogą się szybciej uczyć?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Z kamerą i strzelbą do dzikich plemion; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Wstęp do filmu National Geographic; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Opowieści zza grobu - Król- wojownik- odc.3 (Tales from the tomb. Egypt' s warrior king) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (201) Dubrownicki smak; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Gwiazda Południa (The Southern Star) 101'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (1969); reż.:Didney Hayers; wyk.:George Segal, Ursula Andress, Orson Welles, Ian Hendry, Michael Constatine; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc.1396 - txt.str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 854 Zemsta Moniki; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Violetta Villas; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 292 Po znajomości; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 76; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter - Magazyn aktualności ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:00 Pogoda; STEREO 19:10 Mój pierwszy raz - (47); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Zagrajmy w kabaret - (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wieczór z Bondem - Żyj i pozwól umrzeć (Live and let die) - txt.str.777 116'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1973); reż.:Guy Hamilton; wyk.:Roger Moore, Yaphet Kotto, Jane Saymour; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Panorama; STEREO 23:20 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Sport Telegram 23:30 Kocham Kino - magazyn Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 VI Międzynarodowy Konkurs Wokalny im. Stanisława Moniuszki - koncert laureatów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Ogród sztuk - Hamlet; program Kamili Dreckiej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Niebezpieczna gra (Dangerous game); dramat kraj prod.USA (1993); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:15 Program dnia 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:13 Półkowniki - Czarna seria; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:51 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda 08:00 Bez krawata - Krakowski Salon Polityczny 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Rola 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:44 Pogoda; STEREO 09:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:58 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Półkowniki - Puste krzesła; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:39 Puchar Polski w siatkówce - finał kobiet ( studio ); STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Jedź bezpiecznie 17:00 Burzliwe tete a tete 17:17 Pogoda; STEREO 17:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Kronika tygodnia 18:30 Wisła Can Pack - Lotos Gdynia 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Jedź bezpiecznie 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:59 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:31 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:57 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:32 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:57 Kurier; STEREO 02:19 Pogoda; STEREO 02:23 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (429, 430) - serial obyczajowy 07.25 Sonic X (62, 63) - serial anim. 08.15 Power Rangers (321) - serial SF 08.40 Sheena (31) - serial sens. 09.40 Dotyk anioła (32) - serial obyczajowy 10.40 Anastazja - film animowany 12.50 Wyznania małoletniej gwiazdy - komedia, USA 2004 14.45 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Świat według Kiepskich (252): Z odzysku - serial komediowy 17.15 Świat według Kiepskich (253): Dom kultury - serial komediowy 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (254): Przeciek niekontrolowany - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport. Prognoza pogody 19.25 13 posterunek (16) - serial komediowy 20.00 Skazany na śmierć (14) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (12) - serial sens. 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Prawo miasta (7) - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Gotowe na wszystko (19) - serial komediowy 00.00 Magazyn sportowy 02.00 Dziewczyny w bikini 03.00 Nocne randki 04.45 Music Spot 05.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 07.35 Niania 4 (6): Mieszkanie z Jolką - serial komediowy 08.10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy - magazyn 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - mag. 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.40 Beethoven 4 - film familijny, USA 2001 13.35 W krzywym zwierciadle: Strzelając śmiechem - komedia, USA 1993 15.15 Niania 4 (6): Mieszkanie z Jolką - serial komediowy 15.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn 16.10 Magda M. 4 (48) - serial obyczajowy 17.10 Stawka większa niż życie (3): Ściśle tajne - serial wojenny 18.30 Hela w opałach 2 (22): Kochana Hela - serial kom. 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport. Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22.40 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.15 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 00.30 Carriers - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997 02.20 Telesklep 02.40 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.50 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.15 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.40 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.05 Kasa na bank-teleturniej 09.05 Druga księga dżungli. Mowgli i Baloo - film przygodowy, USA 1997 11.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 12.00 Ja się zastrzelę! (15) - serial komediowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.00 Joan z Arkadii (2) - serial 14.00 Wszystko o zwierzętach (15): Bert. bóbr - serial dok. 14.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 15.00 Koszykówka: Polska Liga Koszykówki - mecz 17.20 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 18.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Swobodny lot - dramat sensacyjny, Kanada/Niemcy/USA 1999 22.00 Ciemna strona miasta - dramat obycz., USA 1999 00.30 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.00 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02.10 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 02.35 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 02.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 03.20 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 03.40 Renee Fleming "Głos dla wszystkich" - koncert 04.10 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 04.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Przebojowe Polki - (6); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 443; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę - Słowo na niedzielę 168; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno - Ziarno 172; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Mordziaki - Groźny olbrzym odc.3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 14; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Palce lizać; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Rok Karola Szymanowskiego - Zakopiańska Akademia Sztuki (Karol Szymanowski); reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Rok Karola Szymanowskiego - Karol Szymanowski. II Koncert skrzypcowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 41; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Tajemnice ikony; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli 156) kraj prod.Watykan (2007) 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła św. Wojciecha w Borui Kościelnej 14:05 Zmiennicy - odc. 14/15* - Pocałuj mnie, Kasiu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Pochmurne Alpy, szczęśliwi ludzie - Polacy w Liechtensteinie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Lwów - Tam i u mnie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Pocztówki z wędrówki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Rozmowy na temat - Rozmowa z Hanną Kaniastą (Made in Poland - Nowy design z Polski); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Rodzina jak z nut - odc. 3; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Palce lizać; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 444; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 20 - Królewscy sąsiedzi (Le petit Roi Macius, "Les voisins Royaux" ep. 20) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Oficerowie - odc. 6/13* Paparazzi; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Oczywiście - odc. 6; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Mój pierwszy raz - (42); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Tadeusz Jarski - Jarzębowski; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Apteka pod Orłem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (7) Piotr Cyrwus; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 444; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno - Ziarno 172; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc. 20 - Królewscy sąsiedzi (Le petit Roi Macius, "Les voisins Royaux" ep. 20) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Oficerowie - odc. 6/13* Paparazzi; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zaproszenie - Pocztówki z wędrówki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Zmiennicy - odc. 14/15* - Pocałuj mnie, Kasiu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Lwów - Tam i u mnie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 41; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Pochmurne Alpy, szczęśliwi ludzie - Polacy w Liechtensteinie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Oczywiście - odc. 6; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda dziewiąta czyli nieprawdopodobny rozwój akcji doprowadzony do niespodziewanego finału; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Zezowate szczęście 107' kraj prod.Polska (1959); reż.:Andrzej Munk; wyk.:Bogumił Kobiela, Maria Ciesielska, Helena Dąbrowska, Barbara Kwiatkowska, Krystyna Karkowska, Barbara Połomska, Irena Stalończyk, Tadeusz Bartosik, Henryk Bąk, Mariusz Dmochowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Malta 2006 - koncert Voo Voo cz. 1; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Ostatnie zwycięstwo (Last Victory); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2003); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 "Dwie skały" - piosenki Jacka Kaczmarskiego; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Hrabina Cosel - Kamaryla, odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Osjan - koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Dziewczyny do wzięcia; film TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Wokalnego im. S. Moniuszki - (9); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Międzynarodowy Konkurs Wokalny im. S. Moniuszki - Koncert Laureatów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Atak na posterunek 13 (Assault on Precinct 13); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Alek Mrożek - program muz. z płyty solowej "Shagya"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Strefa - Czytanie dramatu - Kaj i Cyganeczka; widowisko kameralne; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Strefa - Fala; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Strefa - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 23; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 John i Yoko (John and Yoko's Year Of Peace); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Kino nocne - Obietnica (La promesse); dramat kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Luksemburg (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Bez prądu - Hey; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Zakończenie programu SVT1 10.10 Evas funkarprogram 10.25 Lilla sportspegeln 10.50 Grand Prix 11.25 Inför Eurovision Song Contest 2007 12.25 Stina! 13.25 Bror och syster 14.25 Kobra 14.55 The day I got the sack 15.20 Quirks 15.25 Soñaba con una aventura 15.35 Courts de francais: Sur la route 15.55 Världen 16.55 När gräsrötterna tar över 17.25 Barnet och orden 17.55 Anslagstavlan 18.00 Pippi Långstrump 18.30 Wild Kids 19.30 Rapport 20.05 Bara på skoj! 20.30 Sportspegeln 21.15 Agenda 22.10 Nya drömjobbet 22.40 Vetenskap - forskare mot alla odds 23.10 Rapport 23.20 Höök 00.20 Brottskod: Försvunnen 01.20 No broadcast SVT2 10.00 Gudstjänst 10.45 Förfest hos Gabriel 11.15 Landet runt 12.20 Hallå Europa 12.50 The Comeback 13.20 Det känns som fredag 14.20 Carin 21:30 14.50 Filmkrönikan 15.20 Vetenskapsmagasinet 15.50 Tokyo Superstars 16.50 Ridsport: Världscupfinal i Las Vegas 17.50 Sportnytt 17.55 Regionala nyheter 18.00 Aktuellt 18.15 Sverige! 19.00 Möte med Nina Stemme 20.00 Kan man dö i himlen? 21.00 Aktuellt 21.15 Regionala nyheter 21.20 Six Feet Under 22.15 Livsluft 23.10 Ridsport: Världscupfinal i Las Vegas 00.10 No broadcast Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT2 z 2007 roku